No me quiero enamorar, No me voy a enamorar
by Julietacu
Summary: Katniss, Annie, Clove y Madge son las mejores amigas y todas se hicieron la promesa de jamas enamorarse sin embargo ganam un viaje de parte de la escuela que las llevara por todo el mundo ahí conocerán a Peeta, Finnick, Cato y Gale; unos chicos que planean hacerlas cambiar de opinion
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

Suena la alarma de Clove a las 5 am, odio tener que despertarían temprano en un fin de semana, lo único bueno es que hoy si hay algo que hacer, nos vamos de viaje todas y como según Annie tardaríamos mucho si vamos pasando por cada una sugirió quedarnos las cuatro en la casa más cercana a la estación, Madge esta muy emocionada con el viaje así que nos levanto a todas con almohadazos, nos cambiamos rápido pues no queremos más almohadazos.

Clove se dejó su cabellera suelta, se colocó una playera corta, (ya que es primavera) de color rosa muy claro que tiene un estampado de un gatito con una bola de estambre, también trae un short corto de color rosa pero uno más fuerte es algo así como fosforescente, sus zapatos son unas simples sandalias negras que combinan con su maleta.

Annie también se dejó su cabello castaño suelto aunque el de ella es lacio, se colocó un vestido azul cielo que le llega por las rodillas, junto con unas chanclas azules un poco más oscuro que su vestido.

Madge se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo de lado, se puso una blusa de manga corta color beige que tiene un perrito que al parecer esta jugando con una pelota y un pantalón ajustado de color blanco, también trae puestas unas botas cafés casi es el mismo tono de café que el de su cabello.

Yo por mi parte me puse un pantalón negro no muy ajustado, una blusa verde y unas botas negras con las que luego voy al bosque, no me considero atractiva con esto así que por mi mejor.

POR PEETA

Me pongo un pantalón cafe y una camisa verde, me dirijo a la estación pues mis amigos y y quedamos de vernos ahí, el primero en llegar fue Cato, el lleva un pantalón verde y una camisa negra, Finnick llega después con un short azul cielo y una camisa blanca, al final llega Gale con un pantalon gris y una camisa roja, nos subimos al tren y todos estamos deacuerdo con algo vamos a conseguirnos varias chicas con este viaje.

Al llegar al hotel nos indican que los cuartos serán mixtos por lo cual nosotros estamos alegres tenemos mayor oportunidad de conquistar a las chicas, como fuimos los primeros en llegar nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones mi compañero de cuarto será Cato y nuestra compañeras son una tal Katniss Everdeen y una tal Clove Kentwell

Katniss

Llegamos a la estación subimos al tren y empezamos a platicar

-Por fin estudiar tiene algo bueno-dice Clove

-¡Si !¿Acaso no es genial? Vamos a conocer casi todo el mundo por ser muy buenas estudiantes-dice o más bien grita Annie

-Pero recuerden una cosa-dice Madge

-Nada de enamorarse -respondemos todas

-Bien entonces que les parece si llegando y después de dejar las cosas vamos a desayunar porque ustedes no me dejaron ni agarrar un pan-digo yo muy molesta

-Esta bien- dice Madge

El resto del viaje nos lo pasamos con risas por las ocurrencias de Clove, lo bueno es que en todo este viaje voy a tener a mis amigas cerca, lo malo es que este premió no sólo incluía a nuestra escuela sino a todas las escuelas de Panem y aunque en mi escuela ganamos solo chicas también pueden ganar hombres y no dudo encontrar a varios que viajen con nosotros.

Al llegar al hotel nos dicen la peor noticia para todas

-¡¿Qué tenemos que compartir cuarto con un chico?!- grita una histérica Clove

-Porque rayos será chico y chica ¿No pueden ser las dos chicas?-pregunta una enojada Madge

-No exactamente serán dos chicas y dos chicos , por cierto sus compañeros ya llegaron- dice la persona que será nuestra acompañante en todo el trayecto su nombre es Effie Trinket

-Ya que chicas solo a que ignorarlos-respondo yo

Las chicas me mandan una mirada asesina pero lo aceptan mi compañera será Clove, así que nos vamos a nuestra habitación donde ya se encontraban los chicos los cuales solo vimos de reojo. Hay dos camas en la habitacion de las chicas la mía será la que esta cerca del balcón

-Kat yo ya me voy bajando ¡No soporto estar cerca de esos tipos raros !

-Esta bien Clove cuando encuentres a las demás me avisas estaré en el balcón

-Muy bien

Y así se va mi compañera de habitación y mejor amiga cerrando la puerta de un portazo para indicarle a los chicos que ya se fue, me pongo en el disfrutando del aire que hay, cierro mis ojos y me dedico a disfrutar el viaje.

POR PEETA

-Ya viste dicen que los chicos son los maldecados y ellas ni saludan-dice Cato pues nuestras compañeras entraron directo a su habitación

-Ni que lo digas aunque creo que la de la trenza es especial

-Peeta estas demente-me regala Cato- bueno como quieras quédate con ella y me yo me voy con la otra

-Kat yo ya me voy bajando ¡No soporto estar cerca de esos tipos raros !-se oyen los gritos de una de las chicas es la que traía el cabello suelto sale y se oyen risas en el cuarto

-Creo que es de carácter duro -digo

-No es nada que no pueda manejar-dice un confiado Cato estaré abajo buscando a alguna chica

-Como quieras

Yo me voy a nuestro cuarto y veo un balcón al salir veo a la chica de la trenza esta recargada en el balcón de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, se ve muy hermosa, por lo que agarró una hoja y la empiezo a dibujar justo cuando término se olle unos gritos de abajo

- ¡Katniss! La inoxidable

Así qué ella es Katniss, ella sin abrir los ojos les grita

-¡No se vallan a asustar he chicas!-¿asustarse? Qué piensa hacer

-¡Ya te conocemos no hay nada que hagas que nos asuste!- gritan las tres chicas desde abajo

Pero lo siguiente que hace la chica hace que yo me asuste de lo peor creo que me dio un pre-infarto. La chica se dio la vuelta abrió los ojos y eso me permitió ver que eran grises y se aventó por el balcón, parecía una pájaro volando, pero el problema es que no es un pájaro y se va a matar pero justo antes de llegar al suelo se agarra de una rama de un árbol a una vuelta en ella y cae de pie frente a sus amigas las cuales no se ven para nada esta chica esta loca pero de buena forma.

Katniss

Al bajar y estar con las chicas nos dirigimos a un restaurantes empezamos a desayunar

-Y ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- pregunta Madge

-¿El que?- pregunto yo

-Aventarte del balcón ¡ Estabas en un doceavo piso!- dice Clove

-Fue por el chico- respondo mientras me término mis hot-cakes

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, siempre queriendo apartar a los chicos dándoles un gran susto- dice Annie

-Exacto - respondo - ahora sigamos comiendo que planeo bajar así más veces

-¿Porqué?

-Es divertido- le respondo a Clove- sientes que vuelas por unos momentos, matas del susto a las personas que estén en sus balcones y te refresca

-Esta bien-responde

Terminamos de desayunar y las chicas vienen a nuestra habitación para hacer algo, tidas nos vamos burlandonos del rostro del chico que creyó que me iba a matar y cuando entramos vemos que o hay nadie.

Tal vez usted cadáver Buscan me datos Clavo

-jajaja si puede ser- respondo- no estoy cansada

-Yo tampoco-dice Annie

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-pregunta Madge

-Claro- dice Clove- hay de romance y de terror ¿Cual?

- 'Terror - todos responden al unísono al al

Mientras Clove pone la película yo hice las palomitas, empezamos a ver la película y como a la mitad empezamos a gritar cosas como "asesinala" "no corras no hay a donde ir" y cosas así aunque la verdad no estábamos asustadas más bien gritábamos de la emoción, la película no llevaba mucho cuando los chicos llegan aunque llegan con otros dos así que talves tuvieron la misma idea que nosotras, nosotras seguimos gritando cosas aunque Clove y yo se puede decir que somos las más locas, los chicos ven la película y se sientan cerca de nosotras casi todos me ven a mi y a Clove, por fin termina la película y hacemos todas como je no están los chicos

-¡Genial se salvó esa chava!- grito y los chicos tienen una cara como de "no te dio miedo"

-Bueno ya que aunque tiene una secuela talves ahí si muera -dice Clove

-Chicas nosotras ya nos vamos- dicen Annie y Madge, creo que a ellas si les asusto la peli- bye

-Bueno que esperas Kat pon la secuela- me dice Clove

-He seguimos aquí- dice un rubio de ojos azules- soy Peeta y ellos son Cato y Finnick

-Felicidades- les digo - ven Clove terminemos de ver la peli en el cuarto

-Claro

Y así nos largamos a nuestro cuarto ponemos la película y seguimos gritando que maten a esa chava aunque al final de la película sigue viva. Nos vamos a dormir aunque yo no tengo sueño as que salgo al balcón a disfrutar de la vista, me siento en un sillón que hay y al cabo de un rato me quedo dormida.

POR PEETA

Cuando regresamos de comer nos dieron las 4 pm y cuando invite a mis amigos a nuestra habitación vimos a cuatro chicas viendo una película de terror dos de ellas son nuestras compañeras, la de la trenza que según se su nombre es Katniss estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa gritando que maten a una chava, también la otra que se llama Clove estaba gritando pero ella estaba sentada en el sofá mientras lanzaba palomitas a la pantalla, cuando término la película dieron las 6 pm, las dos chicas que no conocemos se fueron y Katniss junto con Clove se metieron a su cuarto a ver la secuela, mis amigos y yo estábamos viendo una carrera de autos y gritábamos muy fuerte aunque no más que las dos chicas que se oían sus voces aunque su puerta estaba cerrada. Después de un rato mis amigos se marcharon y yo salí al balcón para encontrarme a Katniss dormida en un sillón, su trenza se despeino un poco aunque se veía perfecta así, agarre una hoja y la empece a dibujar, al terminar oculte el dibujo en un cajón, ahora ya tengo dos dibujos de ella, me puse mi pijama, me heche en la cama y me dormí.


	2. Fiesta

**POV CATO**

**Ayer fue un día extraño, yo había salido antes de que todos despertarán pues quería conocer un poco el Capitolio, la verdad no hice mucho nada más iba y regresaba y derretía a las chicas con mi encanto natural, recuerdo que Peeta me encontró en un restaurante y no tardo mucho para sentarse conmigo, la verdad no platicamos, pues ambos estábamos distraídos, yo por la chica extraña llamada Clove que ni siquiera me volteo a ver, no sé qué le pasa yo soy muy guapo es imposible que no se haya fijado en mí.**

**Cuando Peeta y yo íbamos llegando al hotel, nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, ellos dijeron que al parecer tuvieron un "accidente" con el televisor, claro si se puede considerar accidente a aventarlo por la ventana, así que los invitamos a nuestra habitación donde al llegar había cuatro chicas viendo una película de terror, dos de ellas, entre ellas Clove, gritaban de la emoción con la película, definitivamente mis compañeras nos son nada normales, aunque en mi caso eso es bueno las hace, como decirlo especiales.**

**El día de hoy no planeo hacer nada más que dormir, la verdad es aburrido este lugar y no hay mucho que hacer, son las ****10 am**** Peeta se levantó desde hace rato a hacer el desayuno, ese chico tiene problemas, justo cuando me iba a dormir entre al cuarto un olor a pan recién hecho, y como no he desayunado decido ir a investigar, al salir veo a Clove con su pelo despeinado, parece algo así como un león con una melena muy esponjada, todavía se encuentra en pijama, la suya consiste en un pantalón rosa y una playera holgada blanca, se ve bien así, me siento a desayunar y en eso aparece Peeta**

**-Así que despertaste- me dice**

**-Olía bien el ambiente y tenía que investigar- le contesto**

**-Si como sea -dice Clove- solo déjenme comer**

**POV CLOVE**

**Al despertar olía muy rico, no vi a Katniss en su cama por lo que de seguro ya estará desayunando, salí y me encontré con miles de platillos diferentes en la mesa, la verdad no puedo negar que estaban ricos, después de un rato llego Cato, no puedo decir que sea perfecto pero sí que es fuerte, alto y hasta me atrevo a decir guapo, jamás se lo diría a él pues se nota que es un mujeriego profesional, terminando de desayunar voy al cuarto y veo que está abierta la puerta que da al balcón, cuando la voy a cerrar veo a Katniss dormida, la levanto y ella se va a desayunar yo aprovecho y me meto a bañar, al salir me pongo un short blanco una playera de tirantes color morado y unos zapatos iguales, después entra Katniss con un bollo con queso a medio comer, se lo termina y se acuesta en la cama, yo me voy en busca de Annie y Madge pero no las encuentro y al cabo de un rato Cato aparece**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Cato**

**-De compras y si me vas a acompañar no quiero que me hables- respondo- tendrás que cargar las bolsas**

**-Está bien mientras pueda estar cerca de ti**

**-No me hables**

**Así nos dirigimos a varias tiendas compro por montones de todo un poco, compre algo para mis amigas pues ella me lo pidieron, terminando las compras vamos al hotel pues en un rato habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los que estarán con nosotros en el viaje, le digo a Cato gracias y me meto a la habitación y me acuesto en la cama, llamo a las chicas y me dicen que estarán aquí en un rato.**

**POV CATO**

**Después de varias compras regresamos a nuestra habitación le doy sus cosas a Clove y me quedo dormido en el sofá, no sé cómo soporta caminar tanto. **

**Después de un rato Peeta y yo nos vamos con Finnick y Gale a poner un smoking para la fiesta que habrá, son las ****8 pm**** cuando salimos y ya todos están ahí pero lo que más me llama la atención es Clove.**

**POV KATNISS **

**Después de dormir en el sofá, me fui a dormir a la cama, cuando desperté estaba en la habitación Annie, Madge y Clove **

**-Muy bien dormilona a darse un baño que se nos hace tarde- me dice Madge**

**-¿Para qué?- pregunte**

**-La fiesta-me dice Annie que esta de lo más emocionada- no te preocupes por el vestido Clove nos compró uno a todas**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada Kat, es obligatorio y ya te compre el vestido-dice Clove - además jamás te pones un vestido ¿Siiiii?**

**-Por nosotras-dice Annie mientras todas ponen cara de perrito mojado como decirle que no**

**-Está bien**

**Todas gritaron de alegría, yo me duche rápido, al salir pude ver que ya todas estaban vestidas.**

**Annie llevaba un vestido azul cielo de arriba y conforme baja se va oscureciendo hasta llegar a un azul marino, tiene un escote de barco, sus zapatos son color negro y su cabello está recogido en un chongo.**

**Clove tiene un vestido con escote forma de "v" su vestido es ceñido al cuerpo de color amarillo trae varios brillos en la parte de bajó, usa unos zapatos de plataforma alta color amarillo igual que el vestido y tiene su cabello suelto con una diadema hecha de trenzas.**

**Madge usa un vestido morado, bueno más bien lila, usa unos zapatos blancos igual que su suéter, su cabello esta suelto y con algunos rizos.**

**Mi vestido de la parte de del top es rojo tiene un escote corazón con brillos lo demás es negro y para mi suerte no es nada ajustado. Los zapatos son rojos igual que la parte del top, como mis amigas no me dejaron usar trenza me deje el cabello suelto.**

**-Perfecto todas se ven divinas-dice Clove - ahora vamos a divertirnos**

**Y así todas nos vamos y nos quedamos platicando entre nosotras, nos presentaron a todos los chicos, recuerdo algunos, todas nosotras encontramos a antiguos amigos y enemigos, Annie encontró a un tal Eduardo, Clove a Mitchell, Madge a Emilio y yo a Daniel, todos ellos son nuestros amigos nos llevamos bien aunque para mi desgracia gracias a ese encuentro ellas empezaron a charlar sobre los chicos, un tema del que jamás hablo.**

**-¿Con qué Emilio?-dice Clove -recuerda la promesa**

**-Tranquila es un buen amigo solamente, como Mitchell, Eduardo y Daniel-se defiende Madge**

**-Oye te metas conmigo- dice Annie- aparte no es tan guapo como Finnick**

**-O Cato**

**-Gale**

**-Chicas se están volviendo locas están suspirando por unos mujeriegos-digo yo- aparte ellos no son guapos como Peeta- rayos porque lo dije lo bueno es que lo dije un susurro y creo que no me ollero **

**-Tienes razón Katniss - dicen todas - vamos a divertirnos**

**Así olvidamos el tema de los chicos y empezamos a bailar es divertido, aunque hay uno que otro alago no les hacemos caso pues no queremos chicos en nuestra vida, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, entonces se oye un anuncio "muy bien chicos y chicas vamos a bailar un balce estarán cambiando pareja constantemente así que tomen a la primera que vean" las chicas y yo estamos en un estilo shock por suerte los amigos que encontramos son los que nos sacan a bailar**

**NARRADOR**

***Peeta estaba celoso de los que bailaban con Katniss, Cato de los que bailaban con Clove, Finnick de los que bailaban con Annie, Gale sentía doble celos unos por Katniss y otros por Madge. Las chicas lograron olvidar a los chicos rápidamente al recordar por que los odiaban así que no sentían celos de hecho deseaban con toda el alma que se fueran o incluso murieran todos los chicos en general, al terminar la fiesta todos fueron a sus cuartos, Clove se puso su pijama y se durmió pensando en el chico que le rompió el corazón y por alguna razón lo comparo con Cato, igual hicieron las demás.***


	3. Primera parada

**POV KATNISS**

Nuestra estadía aquí fue muy corta, Effie dice que hoy es nuestro último día en el Capitolio, hoy a la una de la tarde estaremos abordando un avión para ir a nuestra primera parada fuera de Panem, sólo espero que no vistan igual de raros que en el Capitolio y sean amigables.

Como no nos dijeron en ningún momento que lugares recorreríamos las chica y yo no trajimos mucha ropa pues pensamos comprarla en los lugares que visitemos.

Clove estaba muy dormida así que la tire de la cama y nos vestimos rápido, salimos de la habitación con las maletas que arreglamos llegando de la fiesta de ayer, en la cual si me divertí pues estaba con mis amigos.

Salimos de la habitación y llegamos a un restaurante sencillito ahí estaban Annie y Madge, tomamos unos chocolates calientes y un poco de pan, fuimos al punto de reunión que es enfrente del hotel para encontrarnos con todos los que viajarían con nosotras, las chicas y yo ignorábamos a todos los que no fueran nuestros amigos, también ignoramos a los chicos que fueron nuestros compañeros de habitación así que nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en un autobús de turismo, pues la verdad si éramos muchos, las chicas y yo tomamos la parte de hasta tras pues así podíamos estar las cuatro juntas, empezamos a reírnos de todo, las demás personas nos veían con cara de "¿Y estas locas" aunque otros nos miraban con interés no me gusta ser el centro de atención así que opte por ignorarlos y seguir riendo con las chicas, nosotras no estamos, a gusto sentadas hasta tras pues hay ocho asientos nosotras ocupamos cuatro y Finnick, Gale, Peeta y Cato los otros cuatro, aun así seguimos ignorándolos.

**POV PEETA**

Desperté temprano aunque no lo suficiente como para prepararles el desayuno a las chicas pues ellas a se habían ido, Cato despertó casi al mismo tiempo que yo, nosotros no hicimos nada en especial, a menos , que estar viendo la tele cuente, cuando ya nos vamos a ir bajamos al punto de reunión y somos los últimos en llegar, hicimos varios amigos y amigas ni se diga llegaban por montón al parecer somos los populares, lo cual no me molesta, entre todas las chicas que nos rodeaban a mis amigos y a mí no vi a la chica de ojos grises lo cual me decepciono aunque si la pude ver a lo lejos con sus amigas y unos chicos, al verla tan contenta charlando con esos chicos me puso a hervir la sangre, al cabo de un rato llego un autobús que nos llevaría al aeropuerto las chicas en general entraron primero después los chicos, mis amigos vieron a un grupo de chicas hasta tras y todos decidimos sentarnos con ellas, entre ellas estaba Katniss yo no podía despegar mi vista de ella, sin duda alguna era hermosa y diferente, aunque los chicos y yo tratábamos de iniciar una conversación con alguna de las cuatro chicas no tuvimos éxito pues las chicas simplemente nos ignoraron, no sé de qué hablaban pero eso si todas ellas se morían de la risa, llegamos al aeropuerto y al llegar nuestro habían subimos ordenadamente la verdad no puse atención ni con quien me sentaba pues saque un cuaderno que uso para dibujar y empezó a dibujar algo que estaba en mi mente en ese instante Katniss riendo, siempre tardo en realizar un dibujo y me distraje todo el trayecto del viaje con este.

**POV KATNISS**

Al bajar del avión la brisa me pegaba en la cara con fuerza aunque no me molestaba de hecho puedo decir que es lo mejor que hay, baje las escaleras y me dirigía hacia donde se recogen las maletas pues no pienso dejar la mía pase por muchos lados con mis amigas creo que definitivamente estábamos pérdidas, lo bueno es que un señor nos indicó hacia dónde ir, pero justo cuando íbamos a entrar por nuestras maletas me detengo, las chicas no se dieron cuenta, yo estaba asombrada de lo que veía, enfrente de mi había un océano, un hermoso océano color azul reflejando a la perfección el cielo, había kilómetros de arena, es lo más hermoso que he visto, es simplemente perfecto

Katniss- una voz masculina me habla por detrás por lo cual me asusto- perdón no quería asustarte, pero creo que esta es tu maleta

- Ah gracias- respondo- no te hubieras molestado Peeta ¿Ese es tu nombre cierto?

-Si- su cara esta entré asombró y ¿esperanza? - la llevo por ti si quieres

-No es necesario, no pesa mucho

-Aquí estas Kat vamos- dice Annie, yo solo asiento y tomo mi maleta, me despido de Peeta con una sonrisa y sigo a Annie- pensé que te habíamos perdido

-No -digo mientras llegamos con Clove y Madge- sólo estaba admirando el paisaje

-Bueno entonces vamos al hotel que se hace de noche- dice Madge- me entere que vamos a estar las cuatro juntas en una cabaña, bueno todos estaremos en una cabaña cerca del mar pero nos tocó juntas ¿No es magnífico?

-Claro que si - respondo- no estaremos las veinticuatro horas cerca de chicos ¿Por cierto cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-Según Effie un mes o más - dice Clove- mañana tendremos que ir de compras

-¿Qué?- pregunto ¿Para qué?

-Para comprar trajes de baño, vestidos, blusas, shorts, chanclas, zapatos, lentes de sol...

-Ya entendió ahora tomemos el autobús que si no nos van a dejar aquí

**POV PEETA**

Al bajar del avión puedo notar todo el paisaje, es muy hermoso lo dibujaría si no tuviera prisa, aunque ya que vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo podré dibujarlo, voy hacia las maletas y la mía es de las primeras en pasar, ve la maleta de Katniss así que la agarro pues vi a Katniss distraída con la vista con ella la cual no me ha visto llegar y le hablo

Katniss- creo que la asuste- perdón no quería asustarte, pero creo que esta es tu maleta

- Ah gracias, no te hubieras molestado Peeta ¿Ese es tu nombre cierto?

-Si- pensé que como no me hablaba ni siquiera se sabía mi nombre, que se lo sepa me alegra mucho - la llevo por ti si quieres

-No es necesario, no pesa mucho

-Aquí estas Kat vamos- dice Annie la cual se ve un poco cansada, Katniss solo asiente y tomo su maleta, me despide con una sonrisa de va

- Hay chico deja de pensar en ella-dice Cato el cual no sé cuando llego- estás enamorado

-Yo no...

-Calma chico- me interrumpe Finnick- si la amas díselo y ofrecerle un azucarillo eso siempre funciona

-No lo dudo

-Ja entonces si estás enamorado- dice en tono burlón Finnick

-Yo no dije eso

-Pero tampoco lo negaste-dice Cato- tranquilo chico enamorado vamos al autobús y ya

Nos vamos al autobús y todos ya estaban, sólo faltábamos nosotros así que subimos y sentamos Effie se para de su lugar y empieza a hablar

-Bueno chicos vamos a estar en este lugar un mes o dos, espero que se diviertan

-Pero no demasiado - dice Haymitch, él es algo así como el consejero- No queremos tener a un bebe literalmente durante el viaje

-Modales Haymitch -dice Effie- bueno, sus cabañas están ubicadas en un lugar despejado, por lo que tendrán que usar un taxi o algo similar para ir a alguna tienda o restaurante

-Disculpe que la interrumpa- dice una chica que no conozco- pero ¿Dónde estamos?

-Cierto -dice Effie- estamos en una isla estamos en ¡Hawái!

¡Magnífico! estamos en una isla muy hermosa que siempre quise visitar. Al llegar veo que las cabañas están muy cercas unas de otra pero están rodeadas de arena, de un lado está el mar y de otro una pequeña selva. Todas las chozas son iguales, están hechas de madera, igual que los muebles ríen un toque rústico y hogareño, es muy hermoso definitivamente me la voy a pasar bien aquí

**Hoy subí dos capítulos, pues tarde en actualizar.**

**Es pero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Todavía soy nueva en esta página en el sentido de publicar, aún me confundo un poco XD pero ya me he empezado a acostumbrar**

**Los siguientes capítulos van a mejorar se los prometo y por cierto**

**Nos leemos pronto, bye**


End file.
